Fire Emblem: ReImagine Awakening
by Raven2704
Summary: A Retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening or Basically a Re;Imagine, Follow our Favorite Tactician through his Adventures in Time, His Romantic Encounters and His Problems. (Yes, our Tactician is a time traveler) (Really bad at Summaries) (Alternate Universe) Reviews are Appreciated. PM me for pairing suggestions and Time Travel Adventures


Hello Everyone, This is Raven here and I thank you for clicking on the link to my first Fan fiction. This is Fire Emblem: Awakening Re:Imagine. (slightly AU)

Teen Rating for Coarse Language and Mild Violence. Will change to M for certain chapters

Main Pairings will be:

Robin/Lucina

Chrom/Sumia

That's all for now, I'll introduce more pairings as we go along the story. Reviews are appreciated.

I don't own Fire Emblem, as it is a property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Premonition: Invisible Threads

"It…hurts, my head hurts" Not now, Chrom and me are already fighting Validar…, my father.

"This is it! Our Final Battle! You're one of us, Robin, and nothing can change that not your father or destiny itself. Now let's kill this bastard and be done with it!" Chrom shouted through the battlefield

As soon as Chrom finished shouting that, Validar shot an arc of lightning to the both of us. *BOOM* "Damn him, He's too powerful!" I whispered to Chrom. Chrom muttered "He just sent the both of us flying to the wall!"

Chrom and Robin stood up.

"ROBIN, we have to get closer. Let's move!" Chrom said

"Alright, Chrom here's my plan. We run across the battlefield in a zig-zag pattern separately, whoever gets to him first will strike him while the other person distracts him" I then explained the situation to Chrom

"Go ahead, Robin! This is your plan so you have to start it!" Chrom said with a smile while chuckling

"Fine…just start running after three seconds alright?"

"Alright just go!"

"Ok then…" I start running up to Validar in a zig-zag pattern. Still that guy still has the balls to start telling jokes while we are getting killed "Chrom! You Jackass start running!"

Chrom stood up with a smirk then started running up to Validar at the same pace Robin is running at.

Validar glared at both Ylisseans "You fools, do you really want to die? Surrender now, Master Grima might spare you from an undignified death and probably just kill you by draining you of blood!" Validar said with a maniacal smile

Chrom ran up to Validar at such a pace that it is close enough to attack him with a sword.

Chrom then pulled up his legendary blade, Falchion

"Robin, I'll attack Validar you just stay there and support me" Chrom shouted

"All right you bastard, LET'S FINISH THIS" Chrom muttered under his breather

Chrom then did and upward slash at Validar's face, unfortunately the Dark Mage dodged the blade and countered with another arc of lightning, luckily Chrom blocked the lightning with his Sword

Robin stood there watching the battle as he said the incantation for Thoron, as soon as it finished he quickly launched the bolt of lightning at his father's torso

*BOOM* *Crackle* Validar flew a couple metres away from the pair

'IT HIT, IT HIT HIM…Chrom it's up to you to finish it' Robin thought

"You…Brat, I gave you everything you could ever hope for and this is how you repay me!"

"CHROM, FINISH IT NOW"

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS, VALIDAR"

Chrom quickly closed the gap between himself and his enemy and slashed at him hitting his chest, spurting his purple blood everywhere

Chrom jogged back to his tactician panting

"It's done, we did it" Chrom said while catching his breath

Robin and Chrom then looked at the body of their enemy still kneeling

"Hey Chro-"My Head it hurts, it never hurt this much before

Robin's knees buckled and his friend Chrom knelt with him

"Hey, it's alright… the deed is done we saved the world"

Robin then pointed at his dead father's body, it was ominously glowing purple

"THIS IS ISN'T OVER, DAMN YOU BOTH" Validar then raised his arm and shot out a purple spell aiming at Chrom

Robin noticing where the spell is heading quickly shoved his friend out of the way on time, as soon as he did Robin turned his head around and noticed the spell stopped in front of him…

*BOOM*

The spell exploded as it approached the man, blowing up his left arm and left his right arm burning

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH" Robin roared as he held his left shoulder

Chrom quickly stood up and ran beside his best friend

"Hey, listen to me you're going to be fine. We'll finally be able to go alright? So stay with me!"

Robin obviously hurt physically was also being hurt mentally as images of him standing over thousands of corpses while smiling and laughing. He then noticed that he had Red Eyes with Cat-like Irises at that image.

A swirl of purple fog then surrounded Robin while pushing Chrom out of the way, Robin stood up acting like there was no pain at all.

Chrom then noticed his friend's eyes: one of them was Red and Cat-like and the other Sea Blue like it normally was.

"Chrom, quickly run away… I don't know what's happening but I suddenly have this **URGE TO KILL YOU!**"

"Robin… what's happening…?"

"**THE ROBIN YOU KNEW DIED AT THAT EXPLOSION, IT IS I…GRIMA"**

"That's Impossible, we just killed Validar… you shouldn't be alive"

"**YOU FOOL, DID YOU NOT NOTICE?... MY SERVANT ALREADY FINISHED THE SUMMONING!"**

"Robin…" Chrom whispered

"Chrom, please run I don't want to kill you."

"**TO LATE FOOL" **A surge of electricity ran through Robin/Grima's arm

Grima then shot the bolt of lightning at the Exalt's heart

"Robin, if you're still there please promise me you'll escape from this godforsaken place"

"Chrom…" Robin muttered while crying

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA" Robin/Grima laughed evilly**

Robin ran laughing while crying.


End file.
